Talk:Barney's Howdy Friends (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B010:4AB3:F66C:9BB9-20190921160050
Barney's Sense-Sational Day is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational!My Party with BarneyI Love to Sing with Barney is an album, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Song List #Being Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Taking Turns #Over in the Meadow #London Bridge #S'Mores #The Yum Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Laugh with Me! #Castles So High #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Down By the Station #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Raindrop Song #Colors Make Me Happy #The More We Get Together #The Rocket Song #The Baby Bop Hop #The Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-A-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) #People Helping Other People #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Gallery See the gallery for releases Trivia *This album was released the same day as Sing & Dance with Barney. *This album was composed by David Bernard Wolf. *The songs, "Laugh with Me!" and "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?" are recycled from "Run Jump Skip and Sing" and the songs, "If You're Happy and You Know It" and "Castles So High" from Sing & Dance with Barney. Other than that, all of the songs were recorded directly for this album. *The version of "I Love You" is getting more faster than in Barney's Sleepytime Songs, based on the version used in some Season 3 episodes of Barney & Friends such as "Shawn & the Beanstalk", "On the Move", "A Welcome Home", "Classical Cleanup", "Gone Fishing!", "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" and even "Up We Go!". *The 2003 re-release of this album claims to include a bonus track titled "Hale-Bopp Boogie", but no such track in this album. nt-size:14px;"> is a personalized Barney Video that was released in March 1998. A parent/child who wished to purchase this video had to send in a photo of the kid and said kids' name, and as the previews said "would do the rest." Plot Does your child love to watch Barney? If so, now your child can star with Barney in the first ever personalized Barney home video, My Party with Barney. The Barney video that makes your child a star. Your child actually stars on screen with Barney again and again and Barney says your child's name. In the video, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ throw a surprise birthday party for your child and even interact with him or her. Imagine the excitement when your child stars on screen in My Party with Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Hey, Look at You! You Can Fly! #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #By Yourself #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Throughout April 1998, this video was packaged with a personalized book with stickers. *A short-lived DVD version of the video was released in 2007. *In the 2007 DVD version, all Kideo crew members are removed from the credits. Full Video le="font-si''Kids for Character: Choices Count!'' is the 1997 sequel to "Kids for Character". It is about using the six pillars of character for making choices. TV Shows Featured * Bananas in Pajamas * The Big Comfy Couch * Wishbone Also Featured * Joe Scruggs * Eddie Coker (the first person to have previously appeared in the first video). He also played Wilson and his conscience. * Duck Quick (a puppet host to a fictional game show called "What Should You Do?") Songs * It's Your Character that Counts (Update) * Making Choices * Six Simple Words * The Six Pillar Shuffle * Your Conscience is the Key * Making Choices (Reprise) Plot After the intro, it begins with a clip of the Character Counts! Kids. Tiffany hollers for the other children to get onto the Park with her, and they try to decide what to play. Carlos decides to have everybody get in a Square, and they do the following chant: One, two, three, four, five, six. Six strong pillars help us pick. Red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, green, This is how we choose between. Six, five, four, three, two, one, We pick (name of the person whose hand is put last in the circle during the countdown part)! This game is done! The one whose hand is last in the circle was Jake, so he is selected. He says he wants to play baseball, but Tiffany says it isn't fair because they do not all have gloves. As it is hard for Jake to make up his mind, he and the other kids sing "Making Choices." After the song ends, Jake still cannot decide on anything... until he hears an ice cream vendor, and he selects ice cream. He and Mariana both choose chocolate (though she says so before he), Tiffany chooses peppermint crunch, Evan chooses orange sherbet, Kelsey chooses Rocky Road, and Carlos pretends to choose "Cockroach Caramel Broccoli Surprise" (to the other kids' disgust), but then says he's just kidding and orders what he really wants - vanilla. After this, the scene "wipes" to a skit of Duck Quick's What Should You Do?. This time, he asks about what a child should do if he or she wants to watch cartoons, but his or her dad is watching the news. The first two kids each get a pie in the face because the first chooses to cry in his room, and the second chooses to throw a tantrum, but the third chooses to play in his room quietly until it is over, and gets confetti. After this, a girl playing baseball discusses choice making. Then comes a segment from an episode of Bananas in Pajamas in which B1 and B2 paint a bench, but the bears sit and touch the bench, only to get paint on themselves, as they didn't read the "Wet Paint" sign.. At the end, after the Banana Brothers wish others would think, they sit on the bench themselves. After this, Joe Scruggs sings "Six Simple Words" (previously sung on the first video by that version's Character Counts! kids) once, and then again with the audience, while during the part where the words are counted, one kid each holds a cloud with a word for character. After this, when Joe advises the audience to ask themselves if they are using the pillars, and says that if they are, they have good character. Then, he introduces the "Six Pillar Shuffle" which "goes... like... this:" Twist is for trustworthiness. Roll is for respect. We're gonna reach up for responsibility. Blow a kiss for caring. Flap your arms for fairness. Stomp your feet for citizenship. The six-pillar shuffle is a kick. Another time is a segment of The Big Comfy Couch in which Loonette accidentally breaks Granny Garbanzo's mailbox, and hides it from Major Bedhead when he arrives. She keeps trying to hide it, but eventually admits what she did. She learns from Major Bedhead that it doesn't pay to lie. Speaking of lying, she asks him if he likes to lie, and he says he does... on the ground. Then comes another "What Should You Do?" segment, and this time, it's about a child and his or her sister playing ball in the house and knocking off her mother's lamp into pieces. This time, only the first child gets a pie in the face (because she says she'd pick up the pieces and hope her mother wouldn't notice), while the second gets confetti (because he says he'd confess, apologize, and help clean up). At another time, a man named Wilson litters, and he puts headphones on, only for his conscience to arrive. He sings "Your Conscience is the Key", causing him to decide to clean the litter back up. There is then a segment from Wishbone from the episode, "Little Big Giant" In this segment, Emily gives Wishbone cookies, something her brother David tells her he should not eat. When her mother finds a broken vase, she wrongly blames David for it as he knows better. Emily admits to her mother that it was she who did it, prompting her mother to apologize to David. Emily and her mother have a talk about what caused her to tell the truth: a feeling inside. After skipping straight to the ice cream scene, Emily tells her mother her conscience says she (Emily) should have two scoops. She gets them, but not before her mother asks if it was her conscience or her stomach. For the final time, there is another "What Should You Do?" segment, and this time, it's about finding a missing wallet. As in the first segment, the first two kids get pies in the face (respectively for putting the wallet in her pocket, and choosing to take the money and throw the wallet away), while the third gets confetti (because she says she'd take it to her teacher and ask him what to do with it). After this, the unseen announcer keeps telling Duck Quick that it's over, but he doesn't seem to listen. After this, back on the playground, the Character Counts! Kids sing a reprise of their "Making Choices" song. After this, there is an event going on, and the kids join other kids as Eddie Coker is singing the titular song. Full Video ze:14px;">'Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister' is a Barney & Friends Episode Video 2-pack that was released on November 3, 1998. It contains the two episodes from Season 4. Episodes *Good, Clean Fun! *Oh, Brother...She's My Sisterp> Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Brushing My Teeth #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #The Five Senses Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Barney home video to feature a preview of Joe Scruggs. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first home video directed by Fred Holmes. **The twelfth time where Time Lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. **The first appearance of Kim. **The final usage of the Season 2 Barney doll. **The first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. **The only time Kim and Carlos appeared together. **The last home video to feature pre-1997 Treehouse and School sets. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and an astronaut are later reused in "Good Job!". Full Video